


Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel op Platt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Gen, Humor, Laundry, Living Together, Low German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brakelmann kann sien leevste Hemd nich finnen un gifft Adsche de Schuld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel op Platt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Klamotten-Kuddelmuddel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671444) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Brakelmann lidd hier jümmers noch ünner sien Haggnschuss.
> 
> de-Bingo-Prompt "Verloren / Gefunden"

"Segg mal, Adsche, wo is egentlich mien blaue Hemd?", froog Brakelmann an en Morgen na 't Fröhstück.

Adsche rüüm dat Geschirr op de Siet. "Woher schall ik dat weten, Brakelmann?"

" _Du_ hest mi doch mien heel Ambiente op 'n Kopp stellt! Siet du hier wahnen deist, finn ik nix mehr wedder!"

"Ik heff hier blots mal 'n beten Ordnung maakt."

"Du kannst mi mal mit dien Ordnung. Wat meenst du woll, worüm ik nie heiraadt heff? Dat ik mien Roh heff, dorüm!"

"Tss." Dat harr Adsche allens al mal höört. He smeet en kritischen Blick na de Geschirrstapel in de Spööl un besloot, wat he dor de nächsten poor Daag noch nix an doon muss.

"Un nu so wat", sett Brakelmann hento. "Dat blaue weer mien leevste Hemd!"

"'N blaue Hemd heff ik hier noch nie sehn."

"Dat kareerte. Villicht is dat ja bi dien Klamotten."

Adsche weer ja dat een oder anner wennt, man nu gung sien Duld doch langsam to Enn. "Du spinnst ja woll! Jümmers giffst du mi de Schuld an allens. Ik klau doch nich dien Saken!"

"Man du verwesselst se villicht, hest du dor mal över nadacht?!"

"Wi hefft ünnerscheedliche Gröten, Brakelmann, dor kann 'n nix verwesseln! Bet op... Nu ja, de Socken, de süht all gliek ut. De deel ik jümmers man blots so op."

"Wat?!" Brakelmann vertrock de Snuut.

Adsche tuckschuller. "Sünd doch so un so frisch wassen."

"Dat is liekers eeklig."

"Wenn di dat nich passt, denn kannst _du_ ja de Socken sorteren. Ik hool di dor seker nich vun af!"

Dor see Brakelmann nix to. Weer ja kloor. He stunn mit Möh vun sien Stohl op, humpel röver na de Stuuv un gung bi un wöhl in de Schuuvladen vun de Kummood. Dat gung natürlich – man Adsche bi 't Afwaschen to helpen, dat weer worüm ok jümmers to veel för sien Foot.

"Wannehr hest du dat denn överhaupt mal anhatt?" Adsche folg Brakelmann de Stuuv rin. "Kann mi dor nich op besinnen, wat ik di mal mit 'n blaue Hemd sehn heff."

Brakelmann anter nich glieks. He weer bi de ünnerste Schuuvlaad ankamen, dor, wo so un so man blots Bettwasch binnen weer. "In 'n Winter", klung dat to 'n Sluss dump.

"Un dat bruukst du jüst nu? Du hest doch noch annere Hemden."

Brakelmann mummel wat, dat nich to verstahn weer. Denn steil he sik un keek Adsche argdenkern an. Adsche kunn sik al denken, wat nu keem: Brakelmann woor sien Kamer dörsöken. Afwennen kunn he dat nich, nich, wenn Brakelmann düssen Blick harr, dat wuss Adsche. Man jümmerhen bleev em dat Pläseer, Brakelmann dorbi totokieken, wo he jümmers füünscher weer, sik en poor mal de seke Hack anstött un liekers nix finnen dee.

* * *

Weken later harr Adsche de Saak al binah weer vergeten. He harr ja ok wirklich wat beters to doon, as över en unwichtig Stück Stoff to dullkoppen, un Brakelmann harr dat Mucken to 'n Glück na een poor Daag wedder nalaten. Bet Adsche denn an en Namiddag de Stuuv rinkeem un Brakelmann en blau-kareert Hemd anharr – dat full op, denn he seeg dormit so anners ut as sünst.

"Hest du dien Hemd wedderfunnen", mark Adsche un leet sik in de Sessel fallen.

"Jo", see Brakelmann.

"Un, wo weer 't?"

Brakelmann dee, as harr he nix höört.

"Kunnst ja tominnst togeven, wat du dien Hemd sülvst verbummelt hest, Brakelmann."

Dat weer kloor, Brakelmann rung mit sik, un denn see he to de Kiekkasten: "Weer in 't Gästbett. Ünner 't Bettlaken."

Adsche leet dat en Momang sacken. "Ach, dorüm leeg sik dat dor jümmers so unkommodig in de laatste Tiet."

"Egentlich finn ik dat ok gor nich so leeg, wat du hier büst un so Saken maakst." Brakelmann maak en Armbewegen, de de Blomenstruuß op den Disch un de akrate Stapel Wasch op de Kummood insloot. Sien Stimm weer vull Warms.

"Ehrlich?"

"Jo. Un wenn ik vun een annern de Socken anheff, denn blots vun di."

Adsche föhl, wo sik en Lächeln op sien Gesicht utbreden dee. Dat weer dat schöönst, wat je een to em seggt harr. "Ik dreeg ok blots dien Socken", see he fierlich, un dor stöten se beide op an.


End file.
